Mine
by Hafous
Summary: A connected drabble about Hiyori moving in with Shinji to live alone without the rest of the gang, lots of drama, love and kisses, funny moments as well! sukish summery, just read and review!
1. Proposal

**.:Mine:.**

**~Proposal~  
**

**Author Note:**

Another Shiyori lovely story!

It might be turned to a whole drabble thingy, am not sure yet (:

I wanna also gift it to my friend and sister (Cheesyfrezzy); Good luck sweetie ^^

Read and enjoy, then be kind enough and leave a sweet review just like you.

* * *

"Want to live together?" his words held no sense of pleading at all as if what he just blurted out of the blue is the simplest thing ever, how it even crossed his mind was a million years was beyond the piggy tailed blonde, as his words resounded deep inside her subconscious many times it still held the same meaning they already held, the cold breeze passed by the two making her whole body shiver slightly, his hands catching her confused self within his warm embrace, a moment passed by the two so effortlessly only for Shinji to bring her even closer, making Hiyori's heart beat go like crazy, as if it would burst right out of her rib cage any time soon.

She wanted to push him away, to get rid of the warmth his whole being was radiating in her vines, she just hated how enchanting it made her feel, how she could melt into him if time just passed by them like this, so she quickly started fidgeting within his embrace trying to break free, to shove her beloved sandal into his annoying features that she hade come to love, not that she would admit though, not to him nor to herself in a matter of a fact.

"l-let me go you dick head!" her words were muffled in his big chest, as she tried to send daggers and pierce through his hazel eyes while lifting her face to meet his, just to find it as emotionless as it could get, while her face was already a deep shade of red, a red of anger, coldeness hinted with a slight of shyness, was it because of this certain grinning idiot?, it simply was cause she was being held so closely by a man for the first time, an idiot she might add, but a man nonetheless, she could feel his large shoulders surrounding her form all sides, bringing a feeling of security to her beaten up, scarred and mangled soul, she could feel the slightest hint of comfort she wanted to welcome so eagerly after all what had happened, what they had gone through _together_ .

In fact they were always together; imagining a world without Shinji made Hiyori tense in his arms.

"Hiyori, we have always been together, life without the loud you would not be the same for me, everyone else is trying to find their own way in life, which derived me to think what do I want to do? What do I want form this endless life? And I could only think of one answer, that is you; _Hiyori_. " Shinji leaned at the end of his bomb like words to whisper her name so sweetly in Hiyori's blushing ears, it was the cold driving her to redden this much, yeah cold and pure anger, it got nothing to do with this asshole hovering over her, or so she thought, his eyes now looking straight into hers, waiting for an answer, as if Hiyori would know how to answer such a thing, or would normal people consider it a confession, a declaration of something Hiyori would not even dare to think about, of L-Lo…

"NO!" Hiyori screamed out loud, her voice startled some kittens nearby, as she pushed herself away from the guy she didn't know how to name any more, a friend, a lover, an enemy?

Shinji's expression remained the same, she thought that he would get hurt, but then he knew her like the back of this hand for so many years now, he would be able to predict such a reaction from her.

Hiyori then stopped dead in her place, just like a lifeless statues, trying to comprehend some words, to form a mere sentence, to break this unbearable silence that took place between the two so easily, suffocating her along slowly.

"I-I… I don't know what to think" her words were as simple as it could but it was able of brining one of Hiyori's favorite smiles upon Shinji's features, sending her to the edge of her being.

"I know Hiyori, I know" his words flew between the two as he closed the distance in one long stride with his long legs, his hands leaving his trouser pockets and reaching for Hiyori's flushed cheeks, cubing her whole rounded face with his slim semi warm fingers, his eyes starring intensely into her hazel ones, as if he was asking for her permission, Hiyori closed her eyes as a response, her cherry lips anticipating his warm ones to press upon her parted ones, she didn't know why she was reacting like this, why his touch drove her to the limit of her sanity so easily, and wither she loved this man or not was the biggest mystery to her.

But she was sure of one thing, that within the embrace of his big wide chest and circling arms around her entire form, she would be able to find out all of the answers she's looking for, now and forever.

Her body feeling a new kind of hotness radiating from within, her mind so confused more than ever, his lips came crashing so forcefully but gently onto hers, stopping Hiyori's heart beat momentarily along with the touch of hot, warm and hungry lips that attacked her own wanting one.

wanting to live with him, or loving him was still beyond her comprehension, but of one thing she was so damn sure, that she didn't want to give up on his warm embrace nor his captivating lips.

* * *

I know short, but this is kinda like a drabble like a mentined before, don't know when am gonna update but soon ebough I think (:

if you liked it then don't be shy and reaview!

Thanks for reading...


	2. Breakfast

**.:Mine:.**

**~Breakfast~**

**Author Note:**

I just wanted to thanks everyone who liked my story so far; you are the reason why I keep writing (:

Hope you enjoy this drabble as much as i enjoyed writing it!

* * *

As her lids managed to open them selves, hazel colored eyes made contact with the white ceiling, a new ceiling Hiyori wasn't yet accustomed to even after living in this new _big_ apartment for two weeks already with a certain dick head, why did she agree on doing so in the first place was already lost in the chaos that was her mind right now.

He teased her every single moment, made fun if her all the freaking time, made sure not to leave her have any of her meals in peace, loved to just stare at her without uttering a word for long hours driving her crazy in the process, she had lived for so long now that she had gotten a new respective for the word "time", but with him alone in this _big_ place, time sure moved as slowly as it could, killing her along with every passing minute.

She just kept thinking how to get the hell out of this place, not that she hated it, it's just that she felt somehow uncomfortable around him, she never felt this way before back in the old days, sure she always had the urge to kick his ass all the time but never felt awkward or anything related to that matter, but now after living alone with him Hiyori started feeling new things, weird feelings, that she couldn't understand, or didn't even want to understand, and she just hated that sickening feeling in the top of her stomach when ever their eyes meet.

Knock, Knock!

Hiyori now was wide awake, after his loud Knocks drove away the remnant of sleep that was lingering in her eyes.

"WHAT?" Hiyori's pissed sound made it's way to Shinji's ears, telling him to stay away from the little blonde, as he made his way down the stairs with a "Breakfast in 10" leaving his grinning lips, resounding in the big hall that Hiyori's room was a part of.

Hiyori made sure to dress in her red sweat suit, and to do her hair in her piggy tail due that she adored, and that certain dick head hated, or so she thought he did.

Making her way down the stairs, her tiny foot steeps alerting Shinji to her entrance, as he turned his smirking face -that Hiyori thought about smacking but agreed with her slef on doing so later- turned to greet her "Mornin' little kido, sleep well?"

After a second thought, Hiyori's sandal made contact with Shinji's poor face first thing in the morning as she made it clear to him so many times, that she WASN'T a _little kido_ at all, it just happens that she has a small figure to go with her wild personality!

"Ao-Ao-Ao!" Shinji's moans of pain was like sweet melody in her ears, as she sat in her seat across the kitchen table, victory written all over her features.

"Why is abusing my pretty face is the most important thing for you to do every single mornin'?" Shinji was able to spat out after a minute of clutching his poor abused nose, while glaring daggers at the smiling face of Hiyori; yes she was smiling at him, a new kind of mockery she came up with to piss that dick head off, and it worked like magic.

Shinji turned his back to her, as if he wasn't affected at all by her revolting actions, "How do you want your eggs, chiby?"

His question was about to earn him another slap on the face, when Hiyori answered quietly, not throwing another rant cause of the chiby comment "sunny side up".

Though Shinji knew perfectly how she liked her eggs, he just always felt like asking.

Though Hiyori knew that she wasn't supposed to let that chiby comment slide, but she did, cause for her, watching his back while preparing their breakfast was soothing, it brought a sensation of unknown feelings quarreling inside of her, she hated it and loved it all the same.

Silence filled the space between the two, only the sound of eggs being cooked could be heard in that big kitchen of their apartment, Hiyori starring at Shinj's back, while he knew perfectly she was doing so with a smirk blasted upon his features.

They then ate their breakfast in complete chaos that they both became to love, that was the atmosphere the two enjoyed cause of the other party presences.

* * *

So how was it?

If you liked it please leave a review telling me so, and expect a new drabble soon enough :D

Thanks for reading ^^

**Hafous**


	3. Their Moments

**.:Mine:.**

**~Their Moments~**

**Author Note:**

Thanks for everybody who reviewed and read my story, I wrote this drabble in a new way,tell me ur opinion in a review ^^

**

* * *

**

Hiyori hated everything about Shinji, she seriously did, but what made her blood boil and a vine to pop in her forehead was his perverted and lewd action, or so she thought they were.

He would surprise her when ever she walked out of the bathroom, after taking a refreshing bath, only a mere towel hugging her petite figure, making her heart skip a beat out of shock, then causing her cheeks to get tainted with a faint light of pink, and No Hiyori didn't blush.

It just happened that she felt this warmness taking all over her body making the bath she just took go in vain, due to some pervert catching her almost naked.

Of course Hiyori would get the better out of him after getting dressed and catching her breath, along with failed attempts to calm her frantic heart down.

Or when she wanted to leave the house for some reason that she of course refused to tell Shinji about, not that it was embarrassing or anything, she just liked teasing him every time she got the chance to do so.

She would open the door wanting to leave him wondering where the hell she was going to, only for him to catch her wrist, spin her around in a haste, placing his lips upon hers so softly, some kind of a goodbye kiss he created when ever Hiyori tried to go out without him to unknown places, that Hiyori despised the most, but oddly enough Hiyori was a very out going person.

Not that she wouldn't shove her beloved sandal in an attempt to rearrange his features that mocked her all the freaking time.

Hiyori seriously didn't know how she could endure such a revolting person.

And if he asked her the reason why did she beat the shit out of him. Hiyori would struggle for words and then storm out of the door, a faint pink tainting her checks that wasn't conceded as blushing in her dictionary at all, along with a feeling of satisfaction rising in her whole being, filling her up from head to toe.

Her finger tips pressing them selves upon her hot lips, wanting to savor every last taste if his lips.

Hiyori would also sometimes walk around the house in an aimless manner, feeling bored and wanting to find anything to do.

Shinji's favorite part of the day would be around those times.

He would sneak from behind her, hiding his _Reiatsu_ from the little _Vizard_ and then hug her from behind.

Hiyori's heart would stop beating, after being squeezed to death by the only residence of this house along side with her, Hiyori's body would tense due to the feeling of those same muscle arms holding her up and smashing her back to his, his chest would radiate warmth into her system making her feel dizzy all of a sudden, how much she hated this feeling, and how mush she waited everyday for him to startle her like this then fill her with the warmth of his suffocating embrace.

One of the reasons that she agreed on living with him in the first place.

She then would start struggling while throwing her fist in the air, knowing that those failure attempts would get her no where, knowing also that he loved the way she squirmed in his arms, wanting to engulf her wholly with his body and soul.

Hiyori would surrender in the end, her whole frame would relax into this toe tingling hug.

Shinji would lower his face to the crock of her neck while Hiyori would turn her head slowly to the back wanting to meet his, their wanting lips would lock soundlessly at first, a mere attempt to satisfy the burning feeling their both feeling.

Hiyori's hands would travel slowly up his chest leaving trails of hot fire where her finger tips touched then reaching for his golden silk locks of hair, tangling her small fingers deep within, while her whole body would turn around in a matter of a glimpse.

Shinji's bigger warm hands would cup her face from both sides, bringing her even closer to him if that was possible, lifting her head up so his lips could prey on her cherry like ones more efficiently, their tongues would fight for dominance, and in the end air would become needed and their lips would part.

Hiyori's knees would weaken under her, Shinji's arms supporting both their weights, both their breathing is harassed and ragged.

Hiyori would look at anything but his hazel burning eyes, a minute would pass in silence only for Hiyori to leave him their all alone, going back to her room, regretting and wanting to do it all again. How he was able to do all those things to her, how would she allow him to do so every single time was beyond Hiyori, she would also question her self if she did _love_ him.

Feeling unstable from deep within, Hiyori would throw her warm boy on her bed, face buried deep in her bellow, mind as confused as ever, only one image or thought residence up their in that messed up mind of hers, everything that is Shinji.

Shinji standing as still as the wind, minutes would pass then he would walk around the house, hands on pocket, mind thinking of barging in that little blonde room and kissing her senseless again.

* * *

Who liked the kissing scene? I know I did ^^

Leave a review and get a cookie!

**Hafous**


	4. On The Rooftop

**.:Mine:.**

**~On The Rooftop~**

**Author Note:**

Am so glad that so many of you loyal readers seams to enjoy my story (:

Thanks for everybody who left a review, your support is what drives me to write ^^

Enjoy~

* * *

Days passed by the two unnoticed, they lived their every day life as simple as life could be, not taking any care to the out side word, living in a word only contained the tow of them.

Hiyori still thought that she felt uncomfortable, fought with her self at night at regular basis that she didn't like this way of life she had became accustomed to, though deep inside the heart of this little blonde, it was very well known that she enjoyed and yearned for such a thing, for a feeling of bless, a home providing secure and comfort to her tired and bruised soul by all this years she had lived, still the fact that it was all due to the other sole presence of a certain someone made her blood boil, how he had all of this effect on her? she didn't have a clue and she hated it deeply, his grinning face popping in her mind whenever she wanted to drift to dreams, and somehow she would dream of him, _and only him_.

Hiyori was setting on her favorite sofa, the same one that Shinji loved the most and declared as his since the first day they started living together, twirling the T.V remote with her hand while switching from a channel to another yelling at the T.V for being boring, looking at the clock hanging on the wall, reading Seven pm, Hiyori turned off the T.V and started walking towards the door of the apartment, putting her sandal on and then reaching for the door knob, her hand were covered with another bigger one, Shinji's slender fingers brushing over hers burning her skin in the process, Hiyori surpassed a blush deep within her, she wouldn't show any sign of being affected by this dick head actions.

"What do you think yer doing Shinji? Let go of the door knob, I wanna go out!" turning her head around, so she could face him, glaring at his hazel eyes, while she spat her words at him so forcefully, Hiyori knew that she had to win this time, she absolutely had to.

"Where are ya going?" his hand remained still above Hiyori's sweating one, his words calm and composed, yet missing the playful tone they always held.

"Non of your damn business ya baldy!" trying so hard to circle her hand and open the door from underneath his unmoving one. Hiyori felt trapped between his tall frame and the closed door, breathing already becoming hard for her, so she lifted her leg up in the narrow space separating them and kicked him hard in the guts, resulting in him releasing her hand, and hugging himself from the pain her strong killing kick just caused. Withering in pain, Shinji watched Hiyori run on him at the speed of thunder, leaving him alone right in front of the opened door.

Hiyori ran and ran without even taking a glance back, afraid the he might be at her tail. This wasn't new to Hiyori, Shinji has done this several times before, and every time it would result into such an ugly complicated matter. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? His over protectiveness is just suffocating her, she wasn't something that belonged to him in the first place, so why did he care so much? Hiyori always wondered.

Minutes passed by Hiyori, only for her to slow her running base down, feeling that his _Reiatsu_ is no where around her. Walking into a specific music store, Hiyori turned her head around a couple of times, as if checking a certain dick head wasn't able to catch her entering such a place.

At that moment Shinji was already laying lazily on his favorite couch, trying to drive all the thoughts that took over his whole mind away by closing his eyes and attempting to waste time by falling asleep, a little nap won't hurt him while he waited for Hiyori, as well as keeping his mind from panicking about her whereabouts, and wither she's safe or not.

He knew very well that she was one of the strongest Vizard around, and that no Shinigami nor Hollow could stand up to her, but that didn't help extinguish the burning fire that rose in the tip of his stomach, worry taking all over his being.

So with a swift glance at the same clock hanging over the wall, Shinji reading Nine pm. He decided that it was already THIS late. Searching for her would be the only solution from preventing any misfortune from bewitching her, while her scowling face popped in his head.

Tow hours passed by the two, Hiyori already back home, and due to it's empty statues she decided to climb up the roof, one of her favorite hiding places she found one time after some stupid argument she had with that dick head.

Shinji after so many failure attempts of trying to find her, or at least feel a little faint trace of her _Reiatsu_ that she learned how to cover so well, decided to turn on his heals and head back home. Hoping to find her their, planning on giving her a piece of his mind.

Reaching the apartment, hands in pockets, mind dwelling on many things, Shinji let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his favorite piggy tailed girl. Hiyori was on top of the roof, all safe and sound.

Hiyori starring at the object in her hands, feeling uneasy all of a sudden, thinking that all of this was a very bad idea, was suddenly startled by a very well known presence sitting so close to her, his legs touching hers. So she backed away within a second, stuttering for words. Shinji's face went blank; Hiyori never stutter, she says what she want all straight and forward, or beat the shit out of the person she was talking to, but stutter, never!

"Hiyori…" before those words even left Shinji's lips, some flying object managed to hit him square in the head, sending him a few feet back from where he was sitting, Shinji all hurt and confused. Nonetheless ragging with anger looked at the source of this attempt of murder, Hiyori. Not looking at him, just starring at the night sky as if she didn't do anything.

Shinji all ready to strangle her to death, running away from him, then trying to kill him with a flying object sure sucked all his composure away.

Clutching his head Hiyori was already blurting out something.

"It's for ya baldy!" her words sounded furious, as if her tone was trying to hide something else deep inside, Shinji could tell perfectly. Then looking at what ever she through at him, his eyes winded in surprise, while a wide disgusting (as Hiyori would refer to it ^^) smile was drawn upon his features.

"Oh my God! Hiyori how did you find this? I mean it was a special edition, with only like 7 or 8 copies only! I already had one but I lost it somehow, then I tried looking for it many times but with no luck what to ever." His words poured out of his smiling mouth like a river, happiness leaking so effortlessly within every word he spoke, clutching that CD he just received near his heart. Forgetting all his anger earlier, his eyes now only seeing Hiyori, _his Hiyori_.

Hiyori chuckled under her breath, her chest feeling tight but not suffocating, a new kind of hidden happiness she just experienced, his delightful voice filling her all, blinding her senses along, her eyes not daring to meet his.

"Hiyori…" Shinji's tone now was calmer, sending chills down Hiyori's spine making her all uncomfortable, his husky voice already telling her that he was so close, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Say just one word and am gonna KILL ya!" turning her face, and threaten him with a dead serious expression, Shinji couldn't help but chuckle and hold this little devil within his embrace, engulfing her with his warmth, Hiyori already melting under his tight hug, taking in all she could of his intoxicating aroma that she loved.

And what Shinji was so oblivious to is that the mysterious disappearance of his favorite CD was due to a certain piggy tailed girl breaking it accidentally, and then feeling all responsible she took it on her self to find another one, which was hard, but she never gave up. Because seeing his disgusting smile was a good damn price.

* * *

Don't we just love those two?

Hope you liked it, and don't forget to leave a review. You might get a cookie x3


	5. Chief Hiyori

**.:Mine:.**

**~Chief Hiyori~**

**Author Note:**

As always thanks for everyone who reviewed my story, it really means a lot to me.

Hope you really enjoy this chapter, I had the idea when I was frying some potato the other day *hands to loyal readers*.

One more thing, check out my Shiyori one-shot (Forgotten Memories), and don't forget to review in the end.

Enjoy~

* * *

Hiyori, hands in pockets, walking around the many shops that Karakura town was occupied with, glaring at anyone who gave her a look that she categorized as abnormal, when actually the pure passer by was just smiling genially at her direction out of good well or wasn't even looking her direction in the first place.

Okay so maybe her glaring was somehow connected to a certain baldy, but isn't all things these days connected to him?

She was Sakuragi Hiyori, she can do what ever she wanted.

Even if just wanted to walk around aimlessly, not that she wasn't running from her house at all.

Okay so gain maybe she was, but she would never admit that his sleeping face that greeted her this morning, along with his upper –well built plus naked- body, his chest rising with every intake of air, a smirk never left his sleeping features, as if mocking Hiyori the more.

Hiyori just felt irritated inside, sure it was freaking hot last night, but that doesn't mean he can just crash on the sofa almost naked like this, it just drove her crazy.

A couple of uncounted minutes passed by Hiyori like a blur when she suddenly caught her self just starring at Shinji, her hand reaching towards his fine looking abs, her skin almost brushing his.

Freaking out then slapping her hands to her reddening cheeks, the freaking out Hiyori ran out of the house like a mad horse, as if she was about to get caught for doing something forbidden, in a way she thought it was forbidden.

Shinji was just a friend, even if he tried to trick her so many times with his perverted actions, it's just too complicated for Hiyori to even understand.

Heart beating like crazy, Hiyori ran until she felt like her self again, finding her self near Karakura Super market.

Hiyori grabbed a basket and walked in like a proud women.

Walking around with no particular purpose Hiyori suddenly overheard a girly conversation next to her.  
"My darling just likes every thing that I cook for him, he never leave a single thing on his plate, he's just too adorable!" squealing like a 15 years old girl, making Hiyori all the more disgusted at the actions of this typical house wife.

"I know what your talking about, my darling just can't get enough of the bentos I make him everyday for work, it's juts a sweet feeling to know that the one you love like what you cook for him" the other women spoke her words even with a more cheerful tone, Hiyori just walked way fast before she was about to kill someone.

Really what's with all these women talking about their men and cooking, Shinji always took care of meals.

Breakfast.

Lunch.

Dinner.

Hiyori stopped walking for a moment, feeling irritated for no particular reason.

"Today am gonna make breakfast, I don't want to owe that dipshit any favors" Hiyori filled with determination, walked for the first time in her life for the grocery department.

Not that she thought it might be nice if he complimented her cooking, and of course not because she knew that he has been working a lot lately, their living expenses can't be just covered without actual money.

His sleeping face popped in her face, Hiyori shrugged it off and started starring at the many unfamiliar ingredients that welcomed her winding eyes.  
"How the hell am supposed to know what to buy?" frustration took over her, ash she picked a sample of everything she saw in her vision and through it violently in her basket.

Hiyori walked to the casher, paid for what she bought and left the big super market on the call of never coming back to such crazy place, Hiyori just didn't feel like her self in their.

And beside why the hell was she supposed to go prepare breakfast for that dipshit anyway?

It's like she was obligated to do so!

Her brain stared this conflict again as she walked home.

Holding her shopping bag carefully so she wouldn't make any sound and therefore waking the still sleeping Shinji, Hiyori tip toyed to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter, already panicking about what to do next, this was her first time in the kitchen for another purpose than eating.

Remembering what Shinji used to do when making breakfast; she somehow started mixing stuff and foreign ingredients all together in the same pot, flour now all over the floor while whitening her face as well.

Shinji stirred in his sleep, some inaudible sounds traveling to his half awake ears, sitting up and then rubbing his eyes, Shinji was now fully awake, a grin on his face.

Hiyori still wrapped up in this mess she called making a meal didn't even notice Shinji when he snuck from behind her.

"Ahh!" screaming and almost dropping what was in her busy hands, Hiyori felt tow muscular hands wrapping themselves around her waist tightly from behind.

"Hehehe… gotcha kido" laughing at her startled face, white powder painting her features that now glared at him.

"l-let got of me baldy, don't you see what a trying to do here?" turning her face around so he couldn't see hers, as heat rose to her cheeks, somehow she could feel that what she wore was the only thing that prevented their skin from touching, and how his muscles flexed brushing her back when ever she tried to break free, Hiyori was at her limit.

"Relax, relax…. What are you doing anyway?" letting go of her waist, then walking towards the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water, drinking it all in one gulp.

Shinji knew very well what she was doing, but he couldn't' stop him self from teasing her nonetheless.

Looking at his direction, his pants hugging his waist right underneath his navel, as if they almost about to drop off, Hiyori screamed at him aggressively.

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

Smirking while leaving he kitchen, Shinji couldn't help the anticipation feeling that rose in the tip of his stomach, he was going to be able Hiyori's cooking at last.

Shinji all refreshed after a very cold shower, fully dressed much to Hiyori displeasure and pleasure, sat across the table from Hiyori that refused to make any eye contact wit him, the wall seeming very inserting to her at the moment.

Looking at what was in his plate, Shinji couldn't help but shrug.

Some black unknown substance was laying their, along with other alien ingredients his eyes couldn't identify.

"stop starring at the food and dig in, dipshit!" feeling awkward and frustrated, Hiyori yelled at the blonde ordering him to actually eat this thing that called food.

Shinji wasn't going to pass on this opportunity even if she didn't tell him to dig in, this was something that Hiyori thought about him while making, and this alone was rarely done by Hiyori.

He would eat the whole plate and ask for seconds as well, no matter what the taste was it would be sweet.

Munching on a full spoon of whatever Hiyori made, Shinji stared eating without uttering a word.

"So… How is it? Tell the truth dumpass!" looking at Shinji while he ate what she made, feeling somehow a slight if happiness filling her inside at the sight.

"It's delicious! Really Hiyori you're an amazing cook" still munching at the food, Shinji said his parsing word, making Hiyori feel a little heat painting her cheeks for the second time this day.

"Shut up and eat!" wanting to get rid of this feeling, Hiyori took a full spoon of the food she just made.

Anger took all over her, the food tasted horrible.

Feeling sad, leaving her chair and walking towards Shinji and picking his plate while he was still eating.

"Hey! Am still eating here!" Shinji took the plate, confused by her actions.

"you big fat liar! The food taste horrible, am just gonna through it away!" trying to retrieve the plate from in front of him again.

Shinji stood up hovering over her, still holding on to the plate.

"It taste just great for me, beside it's your first making something for me and I don't want to waist it!" Shinji as always very comfortable with wording his feelings, the total opposite from Hiyori who felt like kicking his ass at that moment.

"Why do you always say such thing to me? Why do always confuse me baldy?" she really didn't understand the motive behind his words, it just make her feel weird all the time.

Leaning closer, his lips brushed her red cheeks, placing a butterfly kiss upon it, Shinji whispered gently into her ears "Because I love you, ba~ka~"

Hiyori couldn't help but shiver.

* * *

I think a kiss on the cheek is as sweet as one on the lips.

Hope you liked it, and reviews are very welcomed.

Till next time!

**Hafous**


	6. Orange Juice

**.:Mine:.**

**~Orange Juice~**

**Author Note:**

This crossed my mind last night before drifting to sleep, hope you all like it ^^

* * *

Last night wasn't that good for Hiyori, she just couldn't get her heavy eye lids to close. They simply refused to allow her having any kind of rest.

Something inside kept nagging on her nerves, bugging her to no end.

The curtains now being moved swiftly by the cold night breeze, revealing a very starlit sky to Hiyori's half closed hazel eyes.

Feeling that it was useless to keep tossing and turning in her bed after about a full two hours, Hiyori got from under those warm sheets. Shivering to the slight droop in temperature that kissed her skin, only to throw her robe on her shoulders and leave thr four walls of her room.

Hiyori tip toed slowly while trying her best not to create any unnecessary sounds, she just wanted that baldy to stay asleep; his face was going to add to her insomnia even more.

Finally she made it down stairs, Hiyori headed towards the kitchen.

Walking inside and heading straight to the fridge, opening it then shoving her pigtailed head inside. Hiyori reached her hand grabbing the Orange juice bottle she came to drink from.

A very sharp sound of in taking breath filled the night black room, Hiyori pressing her free hand to her drumming heart.

Shinji sitting in the black kitchen, seeming almost invisible to her eyes, his eyes was now glowing from the fridge dim light.

"Fuck ya' baldy, I almost got a heart attack! You just scared the shit outta me!" pouting at Shinji angrily, Hiyori's mind cursed her luck for meeting him in such a place and condition.

"I just was sitting here mindin' my own business," feeling somehow victorious for scaring the fearless young Vizard, Shinji couldn't help but smirk.

He was having trouble sleeping, but now this was becoming his little entertainment for the night.

Hiyori for the first time in her life dropped this stupid argument aside, the fact that she was tired might be the biggest reason behind such unusual behavior.

Breaking eye contact, Hiyori went and switched the light on.

Looking around, she noticed a glass on the table Shinji was sitting next too.

Taking no mind to him, she walked their gracefully and poured the bottle content of the Orange colored substitute.

Turning around and throwing the now empty bottle in the trash can right behind her. Hiyori looked at the glass to find it gone from its place just a moment ago.

"Hey! Get your damn juice, that's mine!" Hiyori looked furious, as she yelled angrily swiping the glass from his hand.

"This is my juice," said Shinji as if he was stating the obvious.

Then he continued his explanation upon seeing Hiyori's killing gaze.

"You placed the juice in my glass!"

"your glass? It's mine. I found it here on the table!" Hiyori's sandal was now about to rearrange Shinji's features.

"But I was the one who got it from the cabinet. So that makes it mine." The argument was pointless.

Hiyori as thirsty as she was drained the glass of juice in an instant.

"Hey! I told it was mine baka." Shinji rose from his seat to where Hiyori were standing, arms crossed while her eyes were fixed on his approaching figure.

"I already said that it was my glass of juice." Now his face was inches away from hers, his breath so near that she could almost taste it on her tongue.

Hiyori felt uncomfortable, and every cell of her body was telling her to back away. But doing so would mean losing.

Hiyori was not a loser by any means, so she stood their as still as a rock, while surpassing the heat rising to her cheeks.

"You could get your own damn juice, baldy." Starring in his eyes, Hiyori spat her words that were fortified with pure disgust.

"The problem that you already drank all the juice that was left." Shinji's lips were now brushing hers.

And wither Hiyori wanted them their or not it wasn't her call really, she was smart enough to tell that at least.

He had captured her weakened late at night, and was about to suck her dry.

Hiyori shivered in anticipation.

Knowing what would come, Hiyori closed her sleepy eyes. Expecting his lips any moment now.

"You want me to kiss you?" his question shocked her, and as she was about to kick him in the shine her movements were stopped, along with her heart beat.

Shinji's hot and wet lips were now covering hers, his tongue was exploring her mouth as his hands held her close to his chest, supporting her light weight.

Hiyori let out faint groans and moans of pure pleasure, as his lips were still prying on hers so violently.

Hiyori felt ready to drift to the world of dreams, thinking that this was all she needed to fall asleep, a touch of his lips was the cure to her insomnia.

Surrendering her all to his touch, the little blonde fell asleep in Shinji's protective arms, lips still locked.

Feeling the sudden change if weight, Shinji looked at the sleeping face of the women that he loved, feeling so much blessed.

His eyelashes closed and opened gently near her flushed cheeks, creating a sweet sensation that made Hiyori smile in her sleep.

Taking another look, Shinji held her petite frame bride style.

Climbed the stairs so slowly, afraid to wake his Hiyori.

Walking into her room, now tugging her under her tangled sheet.

He leaned closer and kissed her forehead and before he left her muttered sweetly "The Orange juice sure tasted good."

Returning to his room, placing his equally sleepy head as well on his bellow.

Shinji drifted to sleep, knowing that she was safe and sound somehow.

* * *

sweet... right?

I somehow feel like my story isn't that well liked anymore, so if any one wishes for me to continue writing a chapter every week and not abandoning it he HAVE to leave me a review telling me how was it, any special request.

Anything really is welcomed!

**Hafous**


	7. Shoes

**.:Mine:.**

**~Shoes~**

**Author Note:**

Am terribly sorry for not publishing any new chapter last week ^^ I just began my new college semester and I was a little buys!

Promise you I will stick with this story (:

Another thing, anyone with who would like to me my beta-reader for this story? I'll be very thankful~

Enjoy...

* * *

Hiyori had the tendency of running -instead of walking- down the stairs; she wasn't your normal typical kind of girl.

And when ever Shinji would yell at her-worry coating his words- for being reckless, Hiyori would only stick her tongue out in his face while glaring fireclay, her legs speeding more till she reach up stairs.

Shinji knew very well that she will learn the consequence of her stupid actions, but what he was oblivious to is that it would be sooner than he expected, as Shinji stood abruptly his body was by her side in an instant when her loud cry of pain reached his ear.

Hiyori's cries of pain was something that Shinji didn't know that it would be able of doing so much to him, the sound leaking pain escaping her lips shredding his insides to pieces harshly.

His hands as if they were separated from his own body embraced the fallen Hiyori, fear of losing her to the silliest reason fogging his mind.

"Stop it Shinji! Yer suffocating me, am alright just let go!" her muffled voice by his chest reached his ears magically as he let go of her, his eyes locked with her hazel ones.

"How many funckin' times have I told ya not to run down stairs? HA!" he didn't wanna yell at her, but his voice came out on it's own free will, his eye brows wrinkled in a deadly frown as he stared right into her eyes.

"Alright I get it! It's not a big deal anyway, I juts freakin' fell and that's all!" Hiyori being the only boss of her self shrieked in his face, not shutting her gaze from his.

The way he acted now pissed her off to no end, as if she was so fragile that she'll break one day; Hiyori knew that she was strong.

"That's not all! Ya always ignore my warnings and do the same exact opposite as if intentionally. Grow up and realize that I only want what's in yer own damn interest you baka!" his voice went soft at the end of his speech, somehow Hiyori didn't feel the urge to argue this time, as she looked the other way trying to stand up.

"Hiyori wait! Did you hurt your self any where? You might have sprained something ya know." Shinji felt at a lose of words, her safety was the sole thing occupying his mind at that moment, as he looked at her as if she was going to disappear on him any minute now.

"loosen a bit baldy, am perfectly fine!" and before she was able to walk away from Shinji a hiss of pain escaped her closed lips, as she wobbled almost falling down.

Strings of pain shot up her spine, as Hiyori couldn't even place her foot on the cold surface, Shinji caught her frame immediately from behind as Hiyori turned her head and looked up to meet his dead serious glare.  
"Hehe, I think I sprained my ankle a little. It would be better in no time." Trying to wash the tense atmosphere that surrounded them, Hiyori cracked a stiff laugh.

"Am taking ya to the hospital, let's go!" Shinji ordered the injured woman. (This is for you Farah x3)

"No! We're not going any where; See its fine… awawaw!" Hiyori trying the best she can to avoid the inventible, placed her foot on the floor and attempted to walk only for Shinji who yanked his long winter coat from the holder near by, wrapped her swiftly with it and lifted her up.

Shinji started walking outside, the hospital his destination. Hiyori yanking at his hair, beating his chest, shoulder, back and what ever her hands could reach in this form.

"Lemme go NOW! Dickhead!" her protests were in vain, Shinji kept walking.

"Yer attracting way to needed attention, baka." Looking around her, Hiyori noticed the eyes that stared at them. Feeling embarrassed all of a sudden she hid her face in his hair, and she couldn't help notice how soft it felt, his sweet smell attacking her inside meanwhile.

-.-.-

"See it wasn't that bad at all, now yer foot won't hurt you anymore." Walking out side the doors of the hospital Hiyori just got treated in, a smile crept up her lips.

_They didn't stick any needles in my poor skin._

"Yer afraid of needles, aren't ya?" smirking while walking pass her Hiyori shouted "AM NOT!"

"Now you need a new pair of shoes, yer usual sandal won't do." Yanking her hand that feel loosely beside her, walking a few minutes they finally reached a shoe store and entered in.

"Pick what ever ya like, am gonna go pick a new pair of shoes for me as well." Hiyori was at her limit, _why this brainless kinda guy had this effect on her?_

Roaming her surroundings looking for something suitable, Hiyori's eyes winded in aw at the sight she saw.

Colored pure red, with a frills decorating it's unique shape.

And the best part the little wings attached to the heels, it looked cute in Hiyori's eyes.

She never ever thought of her self as a girl, nor wanting girly stuff was a thing she yearned for, but this time this particular gaudy shoes attracted her, not that she was going to where it anywhere.

"What the heck is that? What a bad taste! All these frills make it look really stupid!" Shinji's voice came from behind her startling the poor Hiyori, regaining her composer she retorted "I wasn't looking at it at all ya baldy!"  
"I was looking at this!" pointing her finger tip at a very simple black ballet that magically was placed right next to the shoe he suspected her for looking at.

Hiyori tried the new shoe on and walked around in it.

"It looks comfortable, and it's cheap. I found a pair that suited me, keep yers on and am gonna go pay for both."

Hiyori let out a sigh of relive, if he knew that she was really looking at that shoe he would not let her live it.

-.-.-

Hiyori was walking now on her own, Shinji already alerted if she shows any signs of falling, she refused to hold his hand this time saying that she was capable of walking on her own just fine. Shinji saw this only as a kind of her usual stubbornness and so he smirked.

Shinji spotted a stand for selling chocolate covered bananas, yanking her hand for the second time that day, he dragged her along to where that stand was "Two chocolate Bananas, please."

The old woman handed him the two sticks, Shinji handed one for Hiyori and then paid the old woman while saying his thanks.

"There is a park near by, why don't we stop their and eat those?" not that she had any reason to refuse, Hiyori only nodded in agreement while staring at the stick in her hand. The fact that he remembered that this was one of her favorite sweets made her heart warmer.

They both walked in silence until they reached the swings, sitting and swaying softly Shinji spoke breaking the silence "Next time make sure to be more careful." She was so important for him to risk losing, lecturing her would be the right thing to do.

"I get it already ya stupid badly! Why the hell ya even care about me so much?" Hiyori felt like she lost, shouting her heart out was the only way she knew that could help her now.

"The answer is simpler than ya think it is. And I already said it so many times." Standing up now Shinji was right in front of her, kneeling down and rustling through the bag he just bought from the shoe store.

His hands were now dressing her the shoes her heart loved.

Leaning closer and kissing her injured foot Shinji said sweetly "Because I love ya."

Hiyori was now beaten red, as she wanted so bad to kick his face with her foot, her heart beating so wildly as she muttered under her breath "Idiot!"

Shinji couldn't help but smile "I know."

* * *

I wanted the ending to be a little different though, but I guess it turned out this was eventually~

Like it? leave a review and tell me so (: any ideas for later chapters is very welcomed.

Don't forget to msg me for the Beta- reader thingy~

Thanks for reading...

_**Hafous**_


	8. Thunderstorm

**.:Mine:.**

**~Thunderstorm~**

**Author Note:**

Hey everybody!

I know it's been for ever since I've last updated but am back finally, I had loads of exams and such, life's been busy!

Now I have a week of holiday and though am a little sick I decided to write this little fluffy fiction for you, hope you enjoy and thus REVIEW~

* * *

Hiyori was strong and independent in many ways, she always knew exactly what she wanted and she never ever showed any signs of weakness in front of anyone, be it a stranger or someone close.

Shinji was no exception.

In fact he was the number one person she needed to maintain her strong looking face in front of, even if the circumstances were so much against her.

And in that exact moment Hiyori's little frame shivered violently under her bed sheets as she curled into a small ball when thunder roared like a wild beast as the merciless storm kept pouring endless rain out side her window that shock and wavered every second and the other.

Hiyori knew inside her trembling head that this thunder storm wasn't going to pass any time soon.

Chanting soothing words to her self, telling her freaky state of mind over and over that this was nothing compared to what they all had gone through; the pain she felt tearing on her soul when she was being turned into a hollow was much more intense and body wrecking, those thoughts occupied her mind for mere moments until another bolt of lighting cracked the dark gray sky then followed with a terrifying thunder crash that drove Hiyori's heart to the limit of her sanity.

Crying was not an option, so the only thing Hiyori thought of doing was to get the hell out of this room and run, run as fast as she could.

So her little tiny feet swayed quickly from under the warm sheets to make contact with the freezing floor, Hiyori's body shivered as the coldness traveled up her spine but she pushed this sensation to the back of her mind as she left her room, mind not knowing were to head while legs running on their own.

Waking to reality after mere seconds, Hiyori found her self standing right in front of a wooden door.

_His_ room door.

The blonde cursed under her breath as she wondered why the hell did she end up in such a place, while deep inside that quivering heart of hers she knew it was only natural for her to seek his warmth, at least under such circumstances.

Realizing that she has been standing in front of that same door for over that ten minutes now, Hiyori brought her shivering hands and hugged her self as she felt cold creeping up her spine, the night gown she was wearing proved useless as she moved her hands up and down hoping for this small amount of fraction to make her warmer, if only by little.

And then it hit her, it's been a while since she stood here without even a single strike of the horrendous thunder making her jump off of her feet.

Feeling a little assured by this simple fact, Hiyori felt victorious as she left the spot she was standing on for too long and the fact that she didn't need him anymore lightened her fowl mode, he wouldn't be able to use this weakness against her in the next morning as she was afraid he would if she did enter his room, but she didn't.

Suddenly THUNDER hit again, it was more furious than ever, as if it was going to rip on Hiyori's little beating heart.

Closing her eyes, she halted and yanked his door room open then jumped into his bed not taking any consideration to his sleep state, her hands covering her ears as much as she could, trying to prevent the thunder from invading her mind.

Breath harassed, mind all blank and body ice cold.

Hiyori was a total mess and she didn't even care that a certain baldy was the only person she allowed to see her like this, weakened.

Two warm arms caught her whole shuddering frame, as she leaned in and buried her head into his firm chest, already relaxing upon breathing his intoxicating aroma that always soothed her instantly.

His hands ran up and down her cold back, warming it up with the sweet sensation it drew up her spine, then one of his hands traveled the length of her frame till it reached her hair that was now covering half of her back, his slender fingers ran simply through her tangled blonde locks of hair.

Finally Hiyori gave in to this enchanting feeling that Shinji made her drown into, forgetting about the thunder, even about the world in those mere seconds, so she removed her hands that were securely covering her ears and slowly wrapped them around the source of this comfort, brining her body closer to his.

His lips suddenly were right beside her ear, his sickeningly sweet breath was tackling her ear and the base of her neck as he spoke in his husky sleepy voice "Open your eyes, Hi-yo-ri."

Shuddering at each syllable of her name as it was being mouthed by his captivating voice, Hiyori was more afraid.

The thunder was long forgotten as she now feared the man embracing her and filling her senses.

Opening her eyes slowly, his hazel eyes shoot through her honey ones, a gasp left her half cracked lips.

"Shinji…" Hiyori breathed his name slowly as she averted her gaze, trying to avoid his intense glance.

"It's okay, am here for you." This might have sounded cheesy if not disgusting to Hiyori in any other time, but hearing it come out of his lips as he leaned closer and buried his head in the crock of her shoulder that seemed to fit perfectly, the little Woman couldn't help but smile, hugging him tighter if possible.

The night passed to peacefully as they both slept of the others warmth, morning then came bringing sun again.

Waking up while still yawning, Hiyori felt like killing the idiot as moments of last night attacked her half asleep state of mind.

Hiyori's foot shoved it self in his face as she shouted "PERVERT!" and ran out side of his room, leaving a very injured Shinji whom was still oblivious to what he did.

Reaching her room, and shutting the door with a thud.

Hiyori hugged her self already missing the burning warmth of his.

* * *

How was it? I think it sucked but what ever XD

The funny thing is it's still very warm in my country though at this time of year it's usually very cold! (Blame global warming...)

Storm, Rain, Thunder and many others all belong to KHR XD (Just LOVE them all x3)

And Happy Eid to all Muslims out their :D

Review~

_**Hafous...**_


	9. Windows

**.:Mine:.**

**~Windows~**

**Author Note:**

It's been ages!

Hope you enjoy this sweet chapter ^^

Reviews are always loved...

* * *

"Let's clean the windows." Those wore the very first words that left Hirako Shinji's lips when he strolled down the stairs of the small yet cozy apartment of the two blonds, his eyes flickered from the small frame that was now standing confused in the kitchen holding a milk bottle in a hand, a toast bread in the other and the dirty looking windows.

"Ha!" Hiyori pursed her cherry lips while emptying her hands on the kitchen table.

"Look at them, they look so dirty after yesterday's storm," Shinji explained after seeing the puzzled look that was Hiyori's face, taking long strides until he was standing right next to her. Opening the fridge and finding the eggs, Shinji reached for the frying pan from behind Hiyori, pressing her body against the cupboard with his own muscular one. Hiyori feeling cornered and a little self consciousness slid from right under his stretched arm and ran to sit on her chair "Now that you mention it, they look like they need cleaning." Trying her best to avoid the cocky remark that she thought Shinji was going to through her way after her swift escape; Hiyori drank her cup of milk while staring at the windows.

Shinji smirked, not that Hiyori could actually see him do so. He had something in mind for her; something that he knew would drive her crazy, life couldn't get any better.

.~.~.~.

"A little to the left… right their," Shinji was now holding a peace of cloth and wiping his window while Hiyori struggled to wipe hers, dare he say that it was due to her lack in height, she had made it once clear for him that she was tall, Shinji can't argue with this fact at all now.

"I told you a little higher, am almost done with mine and yours is still as dirty as it was." His voice made Hiyori's blood boil inside her vines, she knew very well that she was damn short but admitting it was as far away as the moon was in Hiyori's case, pursing her lips in annoyance then sticking her tongue out at his grinning face, Hiyori choose to concentrate on wiping her window into a state of total perfection, she would do a better job than him and brag about it as long as she can.

And due to her utter devotion in wiping earnestly she wasn't able of catching him as he made his way right behind her, his chest inches away from her back as she was focusing solely on moving her whole body up and down with her hand, wiping with all her might when suddenly she gasped is surprise.

A large warm chest was suddenly pressed to her back, while his big hand covered hers making her freeze dead in her place, not daring to even swallow her saliva.

His lips were inches away from her ear, she could tell by the goose bumps his hot slick breath was causing to her whole being "I'll help you reach up."

Hiyori could hear the teasing in his words, and as much as she wanted to shove her elbow in his stomach and free herself from this unbearable heat that was invading her insides making her all the more uncomfortable, she didn't dare move an inch as he snatched the peace of cloth from right under her tiny hand compared to his larger one and started to reach higher while wiping the dirty window.

Hiyori could feel every move of his muscles as they flexed right under the material of his shirt, being so close was starting to affect her too much as her thoughts started running wilder by the moment and she wanted out, right at that moment.

Feeling like eternity had passed; Shinji finally was done wiping all the places Hiyori couldn't reach. Throwing the piece of ripped cloth on the floor Hiyori thought that she was finally free.

Wanting to run like the wind, Shinji spun her around "Close you're eyes."

"Ha!" for the second time this day, Hiyori felt that Shinji's action was plain weird.

"Why the hell would I do that?" shouting her frustration at him was the bets she could muster in her state.

"You got something right their…" extending his finger and pointing at her eye, Hiyori closed her eyes by reflex.

Heart pounding like a crazed animal in her chest, being smashed with his body so near was never a good exercise for Hiyori's heart, not that she would admit this to anyone.

Not knowing what was coming killed her literally; it seemed like for ever since he asked her to close her eyes. What was he doing anyway? Why wouldn't he just wipe what ever smudged her eye and get it over with?

Her breath was sucked out of her lunges, as her mind went blank.

Hot and wet lips pressed lightly against her sealed ones, so lightly that she felt it for a brief moment of total bless.

Her body moved on it's own, it carved more of those sweet lips. Warm under hers, feeling like something new. When ever they kissed it would be like this, like it was their very won first kiss.

It puzzled Hiyori to no end, the reason why his lips would be this enchanting, like the fitted her small lips perfectly.

She brought her arms and circled his neck, tangling her fingers in his silk like blonde hair, she did so many times before that she already lost count yet it managed to spread a strange sense of being wanted, of belonging.

Belonging right in those arms that always embraced her, comforted her. Always been their for her.

Smiling into his lips, Shinji pulled away slightly "Open your eyes."

"And why would I do that? Do you think that you can just order me around the way you want?" eyes still firmly shut, their lips touching slightly with every single word that left her pursed mouth, driving this man to the limit of sanity.

"You're mine, Hiyori."

With that Hiyori's eyes fluttered open, and his lips attacked hers again eagerly, savoring every taste sliding his tongue fiercely into that unmannered mouth of hers.

Hiyori could only kiss back in that moment, feeling loved and content.

Not that she wouldn't get the crap beaten out of him, but for now the two was lost in their own world.

* * *

Shiyori FTW~

Hoped you liked it, I think it was sweet and simple~

Review like you always do ~

_**Hafous**_


End file.
